


all the ugly and wonderful things

by seishu



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Minor Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, POV Asagiri Gen, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, chapter 163
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishu/pseuds/seishu
Summary: In retrospect, Gen wasn't surprised to see how far the scientist was able to climb. However, what had really surprised Gen was seeing himself following behind him, with his hands reaching out in attempts to grab for something or anything.And when Senkuu turns around and grins at him, looking at him with keen trust in his eyes, Gen wonders if this was where he was meant to be all along.In which Asagiri Gen reflects upon his relationship with growth, and everything else after that.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	all the ugly and wonderful things

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to start writing for a while, and i've been waiting for new sengen fics which there hasn't been as many, so why not do it myself and have sengen as my first fic!! i hope you guys enjoy it YUUUUUUH
> 
> this is like 90% gen angsting + self monologuing and 8% plot and maybe like 2% sengen im rlly sorry

Asagiri Gen has always been a very self-sufficient man.

In fact, he prided himself for being selfish. After all, it's reality, and all humans have its own traitors lying beneath the shadows with bated breaths, ready to stab everyone else in the back. He'd been taught this at an early age, and after being backstabbed numerous times, Gen learns to understand that he should stop putting his faith on other people. They always end up failing him anyways.

Humans are selfish people. They only think about fulfilling their own incentives, to the point where they would abandon everything else for it. In a society where only those that exploit others rule, this is the hard truth. Who can blame him for putting his own personal desires above everyone else's? He worked hard for that spot of recognition. He wasn't going to pretend as if it wasn't something to be proud of.

Which explained why Gen was quite surprised at his own actions. He looked up, eyeing warily at the ceiling as the worn tapestry floated up and down with a more obvious air, seeming as if it was laughing at his predicament. The Gen from the past would be laughing at him, too.

It wasn't like he became a "changed man", or something. He still had his own incentives and things that he wasn't afraid of using if it were at his disposal. No, it seems as if it's something more complicated. Gen had previously decided to not think too much of it, and threw it away to the back of his mind. It obviously wasn't as irrelevant as Gen had originally thought it was, because that change seemed to come back full force to bite him in the ass and remind him about the decisions that he made that could arguably be called selfless, which was stupid but somewhat true.

Here he was, a selfish man who had only cared for his own desires, doing everything he can for a certain scientist. He tells himself that he was only doing this because he was forced to because he obviously isn't a masochist that likes to suffer, but even he knew that statement was false. He was always given a choice, and the decision lies on his shoulders for him to understand and pick out.

It was something that Gen rather liked about his dear Senkuu. Perhaps he really was a masochist.

After all, he had chosen to get captured for the sake of the Kingdom of Science, and of course, for Senkuu, and hopefully expose the secrets that Dr. Xeno was carefully keeping behind locked doors. Time was running out, and Gen didn't have much that he could work with. He couldn't let all the hard work that Senkuu has been building up fall down in haste because of that one single obstacle.

In retrospect, Gen wasn't surprised to see how far the scientist was able to climb. In his mind, he knew that if anyone was able to achieve the unpossible, it would obviously be Senkuu. However, what had really surprised Gen was seeing himself following closely behind, with his hands reaching out in attempts to grab for something or anything.

And when Senkuu turns around and grins at him, looking at him with keen trust in his eyes, Gen wonders if this was where he was meant to be all along.

Perhaps it was fate.

Senkuu would have laughed if he could hear Gen's thoughts.

The trust _was_ reciprocated though, and Gen was always going to be Senkuu's equal, whether he liked it or not. When he stepped foot into Senkuu's territory, Gen wasn't exactly aware that doing this meant that he was signing up (with no prior agreement because it's _Senkuu_ , obviously) to be dragged along to whatever adventures that he had, and suffer along the consequences and fulfillment that Senkuu brought along in his Kingdom of Science.

The trust was maintained as a two-way path. Senkuu had faith in Gen, and Gen felt the same towards Senkuu. He was always going to be on board of whatever Senkuu planned, because Gen had already decided that he was going to follow Senkuu and his risky, as well as questionable, decisions until the bitter end. Of course, this was always brought up to question, time and time again, and Gen had always shut it down in a timely manner.

The task of faith and trust showed up again when Dr. Xeno acclaimed Senkuu's death, and an arrow with the Petrification weapon attached was shot through the air and into the doors of Dr. Xeno's laboratory. With the minds of one, Gen quickly picked apart Senkuu's message, and transcribed it into a half truth and a lie to buy time. He played into a measurable risk, exaggerating the risks of the Medusa, and let out a sigh of relief that he didn't realize he was holding when Dr. Xeno believed his words.

He also obviously knows that Senkuu isn't dead because it's _Senkuu_. He has bad luck, but the sparks of fortune often come into play in clutch moments. Quite honestly, when it came to these dangerous situations, Gen wasn't even sure if it was luck or just pure intellectual strength that saves Senkuu anymore. Even in death's door, Senkuu always ends up finding a way to claw himself back into this world.

Gen's hair is going to end up turning permanently white by the time this is over.

Oh, well. He has to make the most out of this situation. Gen looked back at his surroundings, subtly observing the bodyguard near the door. The bodyguard was an extremely built woman, with a body that seems to consist of pure muscle and brawn. She hungrily chews on her third (perhaps fourth?) drumstick, and Gen hopes that she is distracted enough to not see him pull out a tiny device near the earpiece that he's been hiding under the covers of his sleeve.

There's a crackle and some static, but Gen could make out a few numbers.

_35...11..._

It was easy to deduce that this was a simple numeric code that Dr. Xeno would find difficult to decipher. _But what would it be?_ It obviously had to be something practical, and something clear and familiar enough that Gen would be able to figure out. He runs through the types of codes that he knows, and a certain one pops in his head.

Ah, of course. _The Uesugi Cipher_. It was quite obvious to see now.

Gen wanted to laugh, but he held in his smile. He might have started becoming soft, but he still has the duty of maintaining his stoic facade and intimidating persona. He was glad that some of his allies has yet to blindly turn their backs to him--it was easier to deal with emotions like fear, and all it took was adorning a cape of psychology and maintaining an aura of deviousness.

However, although it was harder to say, Gen was also glad to see the innocent surprise that others feel whenever Gen manages to fool them with his words or magic tricks, with one being the shining smile that Suika sends towards his way whenever Gen finds time to tell her stories of vast, shining cities or gentle waves and sandy beaches. These aspects of happiness, though small, was what made Gen want to go out of his way to protect and fight in his own way, although he'd never admit something that vulnerable.

Perhaps it was also because of a certain leek-looking scientist as well. Perhaps Gen was also looking for acknowledgment and trust, and perhaps he was a bit exhausted with keeping a fake persona at all times. Perhaps he wanted someone who was able to read through his lies and peer through the tiny, minuscule cracks in his mask, and do _something_ , although Gen couldn't explain what that _something_ is because he wasn't even sure what to distinguish between anymore--what he does he want? He had dodged the question since Senkuu had first asked to become a turncoat, because he wasn't sure himself anymore, now that everything was turnt back to a blank slate.

_Was it for fame? Was it for admiration and recognition?_

Senkuu asked, in which Gen responded and asked for a bottle of Cola, because he couldn't find the words to explain what he wanted in exchange to switch over to the Kingdom of Science and put his loyalty onto the hands of the scientist.

Perhaps he was only doing this to satisfy his curiosity, and to see the clockworks of the mind of a particular individual who had carved the exact date and time on a tree, and had so readily put his trust and the future of the Kingdom of Science on his shoulders since the first few days they met. Perhaps he was just finding excuses, because Gen might know what he wants now, but it may be something that Senkuu is unable to create or return. It didn't matter though, because it's already satisfying enough that Gen's able to stand by his side, for now.

But of course, Gen was still capable of manipulation, and he was not any less of a selfish man than he was before. After all, it wasn't as if he had any good intentions pulling a nasty stunt towards Dr. Xeno. Perhaps what really changed in some degree was his trust in others, and his intentions to a certain level.

Perhaps he did hold some amount of faith to Senkuu, and the rest of villagers in the Kingdom of Science. Even if it took days, weeks, or months, Gen is ten billion percent sure that they will come for him, along with a brand new invention that would greatly defy his expectations when he least expects it, again and again.

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> it's ok i don't really understand my metaphors either. its precisely 3:01 am right now and ive been squinting at my screen for the past 3 hours pls send help
> 
> AHA anyways this was only a small prompt that came out of the blue, but i kept writing and it turned into this kind of monstrosity that's all over the place so whoopeeee. i've always been really interested in gen as a character, and i'd really like to know his backstory, and what made him turn to a career as a psychologst/mentalist. maybe it's not that deep, or maybe it is hm
> 
> im also hoping to write a multi-chapter mafia sengen au w ACTUAL sengen, hopefully i can muster enough strength to finish the first chapter........................which might be soon.....maybe....ehh............


End file.
